A Shinobi's Christmas!
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Iruka gets a surprise the night before Christmas! KakaIru/ MPreg/ Yaoi/ One-shot!


"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" I laughed while holding my stomach. All the little children gathered around me and jumped up and down with pure excitement. Trays of cookies were then being shoved in my face by happy parents. Homemade cookies were a favorite of mine. Who could ever turn down such a delicious treat? I snatched one of the chocolate chip ones and took a bite out of it. It was obvious this couple had just pulled them out of the oven, for they were still warm on the inside. I gave them a small smile before taking another bite. Actually, I was pretty much hungry! But I had a job to do, and that came first.

A little girl with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes clung onto my leg, giving me a toothy smile. "Can I have a set of throwing starts for Christmas?" she asked.

I sighed a little and placed my hand on top of her head. "Aren't you a bit too young for those? How about a doll?"

Her smile turned into a pout then, as she slowly pulled away from me. "But that's not what I want..." she mumbled.

Well what was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to be the one giving this girl the gift she wanted. It was all up to her parents in the end. Even I could see the look of horror on their faces as they shook their heads at me. "I just don't want you to end up hurting yourself with those. Throwing starts are a dangerous weapon used by ninja's, Hana..."

She looked up at me with widened eyes. "Y-you know my name?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. "Of course I know your name. You're on my good list..." Well, I just know her from my class to be honest. But she had no idea that I was her teacher. I actually had to use makeup in order to hide the huge scar that ran across the bridge of my nose. Otherwise it would easily give away my identity. To all of these children, Santa was very much real in their minds...and it needed to stay that way!

"Even though I flushed mommy's necklace down the toilet?" she asked almost too quietly now.

I looked up at the mother and raised a brow. "..."

"O-or...even when I screamed at daddy because he wouldn't let me have candy for dinner?" she continued to ask.

"...Hana." Those weren't terrible things she did to her parents. What kid doesn't flush stuff down the toilet? And what kid doesn't demand candy, especially around dinner time? These things were completely normal for her to do "Those things didn't get you on my naughty list. So there's nothing to worry about. You'll wake up on Christmas morning to a tree full of gifts!"

Her arms then flung around my waist while giving me a big hug. I just looked down for a few seconds, before wrapping my arm around her small body. "Ohohoho!" I pretended to laugh. "Save your excitement for opening gifts."

She smiled up at me and nodded. "Oh I will. Thank you so much Santa!"

"Come on sweetie, it's starting to snow. I'll make you some hot cocoa..." Her mother cut in. I just watched as she ran over to her parents and grabbed both of their hands, walking right in between them. A true smile spread on my lips at this. They seemed like such a happy and loving family. My eyes wandered up into the sky as the snow fell onto my face. They came in huge blobs that coated the entire village.

Winter was a season I never really cared for. The air was chilly, and the snow only complicated things. Not to mention all of that slippery ice caused a lot of people to wind up in the hospital. At least I was in this warm Santa suit. "...!" I flinched when a snowflake landed right in my eye.

"I wanna go next!" I heard a boy complain while trying to get my attention. But then again, all the other children were trying to do the exact same thing. Luckily it was almost bed time for all of them. Which meant I get to go home and snuggle underneath some warm blankets.

"...Santa's spacing out again-" One of them whined.

"This isn't the first time this has happened..." Another one said, jumping up and down while snapping his fingers at me. I just blinked a few times and shook my head.

"Sorry children. What with Christmas being tomorrow, I have to get all the gifts onto my sleigh back at the North Pole. All of my reindeer are waiting for me to come back home..." I smiled at them all.

"Why didn't you bring them with you?" A little girl asked.

My eyes softened at her question. "My reindeer always spend the day before Christmas resting up for such a long, tiring night. That way things won't get slowed down, and everyone will get their presents on time." I replied.

The same little girl folded her arms. "I guess..."

This time I laughed a real laugh. Children always get disappointed so easily. But it's not like Konoha had reindeer just wandering about everywhere. So it would be kind of hard to find that many just for one day. "You can always leave some carrots out for them to eat. They'll really appreciate it."

"Carrots? I wanna do that!" She beamed, before running over to her mother. "Can we do it, huh mommy? Please?" she practically begged.

The older woman smiled in response, bringing her daughter in for a hug. "I already planned on doing that..."

"I'm going to do the same!" A boy cheered.

"Me too...!" Another girl said.

"Oh, I'll leave out tons of carrots!" A pair of twins said at once, while holding their arms out, emphasizing just how many they were thinking of.

I pulled my fake beard up a bit while they had their attention focused on each other. "Well you can all leave out plenty of carrots, cookies, and milk for me and my reindeer. I promise none of it will go to waste!" That is, if the parents actually eat it all.

My gaze went back up into the sky as the snow began to fall even more. The flakes came down in bigger blobs, while the wind picked up as well. I rubbed at my cold nose and sniffled. It was going to be absolutely terrible if I caught a cold standing out in this crappy weather. Especially with Christmas being tomorrow. I wanted to be able to properly celebrate it with my friends and loved ones.

"Santa, can I ask for one more thing?" I just watched as a very young girl walked up to me and tugged on my pant leg.

"...Of course you can." I slowly knelt down so that I was now level with her, and waited for her to continue on with her question.

She fidgeted with her fingers while looking back at her mother. That's when she stepped closer to me and spoke quietly. "C-can I have my baby brother back?" she asked.

"What do you mean...bring him back?" I asked just as quietly. But a part of me already knew what she meant by that. Still, I needed to know so that I could give her the correct answer.

"He died in my mommy's tummy. So I never got to meet him..." Her eyes became watery then as she stared back into mine.

I felt my heart stop as that sank in. And for a minute there, I thought I was going to throw up. I literally felt sick to my stomach. My hands gripped at it, my breathing becoming heavier. This little girl's brother died before he got the chance to be brought into this world...and that was just so sad and unfair. This alone made me want to break down pretty badly. What was I supposed to say now? Bringing him back was an impossible thing to do! He was gone forever...

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must have been so excited..." I rose a shaky hand up to rest against her shoulder, gently squeezing it. "But he's with God now, looking over his big sister, and making sure that she's alright."

She just shook her head. "It's not the same..."

I let out a small sigh. "I know it isn't. But bringing back people is something I cannot do. That's out of my powers..."

"B-but you're Santa! You're suppose to give anyone anything..." she said, while tears dripped down her chubby cheeks. I quickly wiped them up with my hands, which was only a waste since they just kept on falling and falling...

"Santa...isn't perfect. There are just some things that I can't do, and this is one of them. I'm sorry.." I apologized again.

"I...I...I hate you!" She yelled in my face before turning around and running off. This caused me to flinch slightly. Those words came out sounding so harsh and cruel, coming from such a small girl. No one has ever said those words towards me before. So of course this threw me off and caused me to feel mixed feelings about it.

I stood back up on my feet and rubbed at my head. This has been a very long day today, and so I was ready for it to end already. After this I won't have to wear this outfit any longer. Who knew a fake beard could be so itchy and irritating? I just wanted to rip this thing off of my face and toss it into the trash bin. This time of year was always stressful for many people. Not everyone had the money to go out and buy people presents. It was even worse if they couldn't get their children anything.

I placed my hands onto my lower back and blinked tiredly. "It's about time I go back home to the North Pole. Those presents aren't going to make their way onto my sleigh on their own, ohohoho!"

The children came up to me one by one to give me another hug, saying their goodbyes. Some even said they were going to stay up just to see me again, which I knew wasn't going to happen. They will all be passed out sleeping in no time. Even their parents thanked me for talking to their children and spending time with them, saying they couldn't wait to do this again next year! Well I definitely will not be doing this next year, or the year after that...pretty much never actually.

"Bye!" I waved at them one last time, before walking off and disappearing from them all completely. Once no one else could see me, that's when tears pooled in my own eyes. I gasped slightly as they just poured down my face. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Why was I reacting so much towards the loss of a baby I didn't even know? Maybe it's because...something so small and innocent didn't deserve to die? She never said how far along her mother was when she lost him. It could have been at any stage of her pregnancy.

And the thought alone scared me.

I pulled my hat, beard, and gloves off, tossing them into the snow. My hands came down to press against my stomach, trying to find any form of movement. But luckily the tiny baby growing inside of me was very active, because soon enough I felt light taps against the palms of my hands. I let out a sigh of relief and softly rubbed at the areas that were being kicked at. If that had been me, I would not only lose it, but...I would also never be the same again. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose an unborn child. Both the mental and physical pain...it's got to be traumatizing.

The fear of losing my own baby was beginning to overwhelm me. I was already worried about doing something that would harm him or her. But now that feeling only intensified that much more. It was so easy to lose this precious human being who counted on you completely in order to survive. Being a man didn't help either. It only put both me and my baby's life at an even greater risk. So I always had to be extra careful. But luckily I wasn't going through with this alone. The father, who is also my lover, is a big help towards us both.

I made my way down the busy street and practically kicked my front door open, sliding my shoes off and stepping inside. I shivered at the sudden warm and began to strip of this Santa suit. I just hung it over the couch and trudged on over to my bedroom. Flicking the light switch on, I blinked a few times at the brightness, before sitting down on the edge of my bed. I was about to lye down, when I felt a strong kick against my side, causing me to wince. "O-okay I get it. You're okay..." I sighed, letting my hands rest against the top of my protruding belly. Yup, I didn't even need to stuff a pillow underneath my jacket, for I already had the body shape for the job.

Thus why I took it in the first place. I needed the extra money. I just stared down at my stomach as all the kicking caused it to move. It looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight. My gaze saddened a little then. "I'm sorry. Did I worry you?" My baby could always sense whenever I was upset. The angrier I got, the more it kicked and squirmed within me. I turned my attention towards the window, looking at all of the lights that were strewn about the entire village. They shown brightly underneath the thick layer of snow. The scene looked stunningly beautiful!

"...I know you're not here yet to enjoy this holiday with us. But at least we can give you our love and affection. That's the most we can really give you for the time being..." I murmured, while rubbing my hands up and down my belly. "Next year there will definitely be gifts under the tree for you. So much that there will be no room for it all..." I chuckled. Just picturing it alone caused my heart to swell with excitement. If only he or she were here right now in my arms...watching the snow fall together while waiting for daddy to come home.

"I...I love you more than anything! You know that, right? I would give anything to hold your tiny hand and kiss at your cute little cheeks. To gaze into your eyes and sing you to sleep..." It sounded like a dream when I said it out loud like that. But who said that dream couldn't come true? "We're going to give you the best life we can give you, I promise. And...a-and we will never leave you behind. No matter what, I will keep on fighting to live on and be here with you. The same goes for your daddy..." I whispered.

All the kicking calmed down then, turning into gentle taps here and there. "Everyone is waiting for your arrival. So please...you need to be okay in there. I've been trying so hard to give you a proper, healthy diet. And so far you're growing nicely inside my tummy..." I smiled. Just two more months to go. That's it. So then why did it feel so far away? This entire pregnancy has been dragging on and on forever. To think people kept on saying that it would fly by real quickly. Or maybe I'm just that impatient.

Lifting my tee-shirt up a bit, I ran my fingertips along the stretch marks that were now obviously visible. The bigger I became, the more I got. But I wasn't worried about them. Giving up my body to bare Kakashi's child was something I happily accepted. And it's not like he didn't find me attractive or anything, because he did. Probably too much actually. Even being this huge, he still wanted to have sex. That pervert. Although it did feel very nice, since he was so gentle with me now.

And okay, maybe I did crave it every once in a while. Well...I guess it's more than that. But now since I'm nearing the end of my pregnancy, we need to be more careful. I would hate for my water to break early. I want this baby to stay inside of me as long as possible; but only because I want it to develop properly. I only wished that Kakashi had wanted to know the gender. It would only make things easier for us. His reasoning? Because he thinks it will be a very nice surprise. This way you won't know what you're getting until the very last moment. So for now we turned the baby's room into neutral colors. It actually looks very nice.

"Next year you'll get to meet Santa..." I whispered softly. There was so much I already had planned for my child! Where do I even begin?

"Oh how I love coming home to this." I hear a voice say. My head snapped up to gaze at the figure standing in the doorway. Right away I could feel my heart speed up quite a bit in my chest.

"K-Kak...ashi...?" I struggled to say as I got back up to my feet. Was this really happening? Did he...really come back home the night before Christmas? It felt like a dream. How could things have gone so perfectly? But when I felt his warm, strong arms circle around my waist, I knew that this was reality. I buried my face into his chest, hugging him back as much as I could. It was kind of hard though with my large belly. But hey, I still managed.

"I'm home..." He chuckled, running his hand up and down my back.

It felt so nice whenever he did this. I relaxed in his hold, gazing up into his dark eyes. "Welcome home..." I smiled at him, as fresh tears began to run down my face. I gripped tightly onto his shirt and just cried...and cried... And he just stood there and let me, not saying anything for a while. We stood there in a comfortable silence just taking each other in.

Kakashi wiped away at my tears as they continued to fall. And he would kiss at my cheek, and then my forehead here and there to show that he was still there for me...as usual. I could tell that he missed me just as much as I missed him. Why wouldn't he? I was his everything. He is the one who confessed his feelings for me first. And oh was my reaction priceless. It was something I had never expected! A handsome, highly skilled and talented Shinobi such as himself was in love with me. Someone...who was boring, not as attractive, and had no real talents.

He knelt down and pushed my shirt back up, giving that a kiss as well. Our baby gave a strong kick in response, as if knowing that it's father was finally home. "Even though you're not born yet, I still got you a little something..."

I blinked down at him a few times, tilting my head to the side. "What...?"

Grinning through his mask, Kakashi pulled a box of Mochi from his vest and held it up for me to take. They were the exact same kind that I craved the most! "K-Kakashi, you didn't have to..."

"But I wanted to, Iruka. I know how much the baby loves those..." He spoke quietly.

"..." I knelt down as well and leaned in to peck him on the lips. "Thank you. I really do appreciate this..."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again. "Merry Christmas." he chuckled.

I couldn't help but chuckle as well, before pushing him down onto the ground and crawling on top of him. "Merry Christmas..." I said deeply. Tonight was definitely going to be the best night we've had in a while. Now I definitely won't be getting any sleep at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I knowww this is late! ;^; But I was so busy to finish this before Christmas lol. <strong>


End file.
